When We Were Young
by LovelyDecoy12
Summary: As Zuko leaves the note for Mai, his feelings swirl within him. He remembers his history with her, and before he faces his fear, he remembers why he will fight for what's right.


Zuko quietly exited the room, clenching his fists in guilt. He didn't want to leave Mai that letter; he didn't even want to leave her. He knew though, he had to. He had chased the Avatar for years, but for the wrong reason. He knew his true destiny now, and he knew it was better for Mai to not be involved, no matter how much he hated to leave her. He didn't want her to be targeted and placed in danger. As he headed for his father's quarters, he couldn't help but remember when he first saw Mai.

At first he didn't particularly like her, being Azula's friend and all, but he was slightly intrigued. She wasn't cartwheeling with Azula and Tai Lee; in fact, she was quietly sitting under a tree, watching the giggling duo with a look of boredom.

"_How is she even friends with them? Her personality is the complete opposite of Tai Lee, and if anything, she would clash with Azula,"_

The bored black haired girl sighed and then looked up, meeting eyes with 8 year-old Zuko, and a small spark lit in his heart. He blushed and quietly looked away, not realizing she was doing the same thing.

"Zuko?" Ursa called, and he quickly ran to her.

He suddenly snapped out of thought as soon as he remembered his mother. She was there when he met Mai, and he missed her calling to him, to welcome him with open arms. His sister tried to manipulate him constantly, always the favorite, and his father rejected him. The only home he had was with his mother. He calmed himself, and lowered himself back into thought.

He was 12, and restlessly sleeping. He never could sleep soundly after his mother disappeared, nightmares constantly haunted him. Suddenly, footsteps approached the door.

"Zuzu, wake up!" Azula's whisper was more like quiet yelling.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to help me sneak out. There is a party, I want to go!"

He turned away, "Why would I help you? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Oh really," Azula cracked a smirk, "What a shame, Mai's gonna be there,"

Zuko quietly blushed, she was cute, and nothing like Azula, the two best qualities that he wanted in a girl.

"I'll go, just because I can't sleep now that you woke me."

When they got there, it was just a bunch of tweens, talking and trying to be like the older teens. Azula ran off and began to brag to everyone about the amazing fire bending she could accomplish.

"They even say I'll be able to shoot lightning! Barely ANYONE can shoot lightning."

He rolled his eyes; it was classic that his sister would think all that was important was how much better she was than everyone else.

"Ok everyone, time for a game!"

Finally he saw Mai, wearing that classic bored look. Of course Azula knew how to manipulate the situation to entertain herself.

"I say we play 5 minutes in the Dragon's Den," her smirk was huge. "Zuzu, go into the closet and wait for us to send someone in,"

"No way! I'm not going to play your stupid games!"

She went up to him, and in a sly voice whispered, "Do it and I'll show you an advanced fire bending move,"

He thought about it for a moment, but before he could answer, Azula grabbed his wrist and threw him into the closet. It was dark, and quiet, and he was starting to believe that they were just going to leave him in there. The closet door flew open, and Mai came flying in.

"The rule is you guys have to kiss, and if you don't you'll have consequences. Have fun!" Azula cackled in her entertained way.

They sat on opposite sides, being completely silent. Mai moved to sit beside him, letting out her classic sigh. He looked over at her, and blushed just slightly. As smooth as he could (for a 12-year old boy, that's not saying much), he put his hand on hers. It was just a game, right? No big deal. Without him realizing it, she leaned in and kissed him. Startled, he jumped back.

"What's the big deal? It's just a kiss, not like I'm asking you to marry me."

She was right, and he leaned it, giving his awkward second kiss. He was young, and the only other girl he had kissed was when he was five, and it was on the cheek. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he gently held her hand while he gave her a peck. Then they leaned back to their original sitting position, just staying quiet till the door peaked open.

By this time, he was halfway to the fire lord's quarters. His heart was quivering. How would he be able to betray his country a 2nd time? He dove back into the thoughts of Mai.

When he had gotten back, they had fallen for each other. Underneath all that hatred in his heart, laid a gentle soul, very caring, and would often try to cater to her needs. She seemed a bit happier, not always looking so gloomy and depressed.

Often she would say she hated something, he would reply, "You're so beautiful when you hate the world," and she would reply, "I don't hate you," which would lead to them making out.

When he first came back, he was surprised to be treated with such respect from anyone. Exploring his house, he came upon a large closet, and sat there, reminded of the game he played years ago.

"Takes you back, doesn't it," Mai's voice emanated into the space.

She went and sat next to the tense Zuko. She wasn't going to make the move, and he knew it, he quietly grasped her hand.

"You've always been a shy one,"

"And you've always been the bored one,"

He turned towards, her, and gently rested his hand on her cheek. Her lips seemed plump, and they curled into a small grin. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Now he wasn't so naïve as he had been the time before. His right hand continued to linger on her cheek, while his left stroked her back, landing on the small of it. She rested her hand on his chest, and lightly nipped at his lip. He quickly darted his tongue down her throat, and she gasped. This control he got suddenly made him feel powerful. He lifted her legs across his, so she was sitting on him, and he kissed to her neck, gently taking down her long hair. They both began to run their fingers in each other's hair. He began to kiss down her neck, leaving a small bite mark on her shoulder. She blushed, and pushed him away, laughing slightly.

"Isn't this a bit much for the first time seeing each other in a long while?"

She stood up, placing her hair back to the way it was. She began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!"

He kissed her passionately and gentle, "May I take you on a date?"

"We'll see,"

She had walked off, leaving the redeemed prince smirking. Everything was much easier when they were young, even if only hours ago they were together; they were still younger than now.

His stomach acid was chewing through him as he approached the doors to his father. He remembered Mai's rare smile, her warm embrace, her gentle lips, every little thing that he loved about her, and as he pushed the doors, his unsteady heart grew confident.

"_For justice, for mom,"_ he told himself, and with his last deep breath, he looked up towards his father.

"_For Mai, I will do this all so we can be how we were when we were young, I will do it for Mai,"_


End file.
